Preview of Future Works
by Jak Sandrow
Summary: This is a collection of future story ideas I decided to get online; you guys tell me what you think, what you like, what you want to see in the future, etc. One shots. Lots of one shots. Possibly Hiccstrid. Language should be K, K plus at most.
1. Dragons in our Midst

Hiccup eased open the door. Carrying a large doggie bowl with a slab of steak perched precariously on top, he hit the light to the spacious basement – which was more of a 2-storey workshop than a basement.

A single incandescent bulb lit up a small circle of floor a little ways from the base of the steps, but Hiccup already knew what the basement had. Two axle grinders and a scroll saw were mounted on a table to his right (looking from the bottom of the steps), a miter saw and electric planer were somewhere to the left, and a large metalworking furnace, currently not in use, was the centerpiece. A large pile of rejected wood scraps lay on the floor near a set of double-high, double-wide doors, and a smaller pile of rejected metal scraps lay beside that. Hiccup's science project for spring lay somewhere beyond the furnace, though it wouldn't be worked on till tomorrow, at the earliest.

However, he wasn't lonely. No, he actually had made a friend. A stray, if you will. At least, that was what he told his dad. So his dad had got a leash and a bowl, and Hiccup was in charge of getting the food. An easy task, considering his dad was mayor of the town, the county, _and_ captain of the military airbase, of Berk. Money was never an issue, hence the multi-level freaking _mansion_ that they lived in and the huge workspace Jared had provided for his otherwise 'failure' of a son.

"Hey bud," Hiccup called out to his newfound friend. Poor thing enjoyed the dark _far_ too much. Hiccup respected that, though, and with winter on the way –probably a few weeks till first frost – there was no way he was letting an injured _anything_ stay out in the cold to starve and die. Winter came _far_ too early in the mountains, anyway.

"Here, I got you a slab of horsemeat." Placing the doggie dish on the ground, Hiccup shoved it out of the ring of light, to where it clunked against a wall by the far side of the room. A dark, indistinct shape padded over to the bowl and began to eat; from the sounds of it, fairly messily. Hiccup grinned. "I see you haven't lost your appetite." The bowl slid back to Hiccup. Still grinning, he picked up the slobbery bowl. "Nothing for me?" A buzzing in his pocked distracted him. _7:24 am._ It was Fishlegs. Probably at his morning class. He connected the call. "Yeah? … Oh, yeah. Yup. … No, nothing recently. Why?... Yeah, as if. Ha!" He laughed loud and long at that. "No, no, the only way Astrid would even look at me was if she was drunk - …" His face paled. "…wait. Mrs. R. said _what?_ You're serious? … Well crap. … That was why I said it. … I don't care if it was a 0% chance, how am I going to survive being Astrid's lab partner for _three months_? … Thanks, man. Okay. Yep. … Uh-huh. Bye." Hiccup sighed. "Well, bud… I have to go… Apparently the girl of my dreams is stuck with a awkward daydreaming nerd for a lab partner." Turning to go up the stairs, he left with a parting, "Please don't break anything."

The light shut off, turning the room to complete shadow. Hiccup's steps receded.

A weak flame, slowly strengthening, lit up a small patch on the cement floor, black scales smothering the flame before it could spread.

The room was once again thrown into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a one-shot, yes, but it's also a bit of a preview for a story. I should have mentioned that earlier.<strong>

**Every one-shot is going to be a preview for a potential story.**


	2. Double Take

When you wake up from a really deep sleep, the last thing you want is to be suffocating. Unfortunately, I didn't have the luxury of a choice in what I got.

So I woke up suffocating. All of a sudden it felt like something hit my chest, and I could slowly start breathing again. Finally able to take a full breath, I gasped, and at the same time, sat up in bed, blinking away the sleep.

"Augh… ow." Whatever it was that was giving me a headache, it sure left a mark. Too much alcohol, I guessed. From what, though, I had no clue.

Getting up, I went downstairs to freshen up. Splashing some water from the basin there, I cleaned off the sleep in my eyes. I could feel a bit of stubble popping up on my chin, and decided to shave later.

Taking one last look in the water of the basin, I was halfway to the door when I froze.

You know how when you look in a mirror, and you see your face there and _expect_ to see your face there? Well, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Except that face _wasn't mine_.

Yet it didn't feel abnormal. It looked just fine. It looked _right_.

But it _was not my face._

Stumbling back to the basin and accidentally bumping it, I looked again at the now-distorted image. As the water stilled, I ran my hands over every square inch of my face, watching in growing disbelief as the reflection's hands followed mine exactly. Had I not seen HTTYD 2 recently, there was no way I could have identified the face in the bucket.

It was Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>This one-shot is for an upcoming story, written with another writer's help.<strong>


	3. How We Train Our Dragons

_Hiccup raced through the skies, contrails from his dragon's wings streaking behind him in two white thin lines. Dragon flying. Nothing else he'd rather do. Not smithing, not bread-making, not home repair… just him on the back of his dragon, racing off into the sunset…_

_Of course, it couldn't last forever. The 'recall' horn was sounding, a deep steady thrum easily heard for miles and miles around Berk – his home. He patted his Nadder's neck, and the dragon crowed an affirmation. He was ready to turn in for the night, with his nest-mates. _

_Squeezing his heels just so, Hiccup brought them around in a large circle, racing back for a pinpoint landing on Berk. Hopping lightly off Windswipe, he gave a small wave to his uncle, Spitelout, currently engaged in conversation with Gobber, Hiccup's smithy master. Spitelout returned a chin-wave, and Gobber turned to give Hiccup a casual salute._

_After all, Stoick's son, and leader of Berk's finest, the Spine Squadron, deserved a _little_ recognition every now and then…_

_Hiccup was nudged from behind. "Windswipe? I thought you went back to your nest."_

_Windswipe tilted his head a bit, then bellowed right in Hiccup's face, "IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW THEN YOU'RE CLEANING OUT THE STALLS FOR THE NEXT MONTH."_

Hiccup jolted awake, pulling on his vest as he yelled out the door to his room, "I'm up!"

"Gobber's looking for you! Says something about a 'gravy saddle'." Stoick's booming voice could easily be heard throughout the house, even all the way upstairs.

_The engraved saddle! That was _today_?!_ "Tell him I'll be right there."

"You tell him; he's already halfway to the stalls. I thought you were there, too."

Hiccup flew down the stairs, kissing his mom on the cheek briefly. "What tipped you off?"

"I remembered you don't like being in the stalls unless you're with Windswipe, and Spitelout already took him out for an early morning patrol."

Hiccup grabbed a thin slice of mutton and stuffed it into his cheek, swallowing slowly and washing it down with a mug of yak milk. "So I had better get going."

Without further ado he was practically thrown out of the house.

* * *

><p>It wasn't really fair, Hiccup grumbled silently, trudging home through <em>very<em> heavy rain. Everyone had dragons but him, everyone had special saddles but him, practically everyone ignored him… No, not exactly fair.

Okay, the other teens didn't have saddles… or dragons… but thankfully that wouldn't last. The coming-of-age ceremony was just in a few months, and then he'd show the others – all the Vikings who said he was a flaw, a literal _hiccup_. He'd finally prove himself, and then they wouldn't be able to ignore him anymore.

The thought gave him some warmth, and he picked up his pace.

* * *

><p>Monthly Dragon Report:<p>

Wild dragon attacks: 6 – Night Fury support during 4

Nadders: 18 (stalls), 37 (wild)

Nightmares: 36 (stalls), 23 (wild) – Note: Lavahide needs extra water

Gronckles: 10 (stalls), 57 (wild)

Zipplebacks: 5 (stalls), 42 (wild)

Terrible Terrors: 40 (stalls), 50 (wild)

Speed Stingers: 0 (stalls), 1 possible sighting of pack, 87 nm north

Whispering Death: 0 (stalls), possible tunnel sightings near Bog Burglar Hideout

Snaptrappers: 1 (stall), 2 (wild) – Note: examine Raven's Point for possible dragon hideout

Thunderdrums: 1 (stall), 5 (wild)

Scauldron: 0 (stalls), 2 sighted, 1 boat attack

Night Furies: 0 (stalls), 3 possible sightings

* * *

><p><strong>This is another idea for a story I am currently thinking up, in the Viking universe (not a modern!AU)<strong>


	4. Trick of the Light

**So this came to me when I was walking home from work… what with the proximity to Halloween and all… enjoy this one-shot of a possible future story…**

* * *

><p>You know that feeling you get when you know something's true, but you have absolutely no way of proving it? That was how I felt.<p>

For the third time, I squeezed my eyes shut, counted to thirty, then checked in the bathroom mirror. Using my finger to hold down my eyelid, I looked again at my irises. "Hey Mom?" I called out.

"Yeah, hun?"

"Are there, like, any sicknesses where your eyes change color?"

"Well, there's pinkeye," she said, walking to just outside the bathroom. "Your eyes a little bloodshot?"

"No, I mean… the iris," I said, pointing at my eye carefully. "It's green."

"You mean it's greener?" she said, carefully taking a look at it.

"No, it's green. Mom, it was blue. Like, ice blue, yesterday."

She gave me a look that meant, really sarcastically, 'Yes, Jake, your eyes were blue yesterday.' Out loud she said, "Then you must have been wearing contacts."

"No, no, I'm serious, this is weird." I closed my eyes and rubbed at them, hard, but all that got was spots in my vision.

Mom sighed. "Jake, your bus leaves in 2 minutes. If you really need to talk about it, can it be later? After school?"

"No, I'm sure it's nothing," I said, turning away from the mirror to give my mom a kiss on the cheek. Slinging on my backpack, I explained, "…must have been a trick of the light."

A trick of the light…

* * *

><p>Sliding into my desk chair only 2 minutes before the bell, I had just enough time before class to glance around, see who's absent… You know.<p>

Well… it would seem that Connor was late for Pre-Calc again… for the third day in a row… Typical Connor. However, beside his desk sat the 'new kid'. And her name was Asthera. Apparently she is an exchange student; all I know is that she wasn't here a week ago, and now she's in practically all of my classes. Weird, right?

We've talked once or twice, shared a joke or two, I think… She said she's from Norway, and if I had to make an educated opinion, I would agree with her. She has the Nordic look about her, you could say. Y'know… long blonde hair, light complexion, blue eyes… Actually really pretty, if I were to continue the educated opinion.

Not so myself. Being a pretty average male, light brown hair, 'nerdy' glasses, and sort of blue eyes. Not exactly Hiccup, to say the least.

Yeah, I've seen HTTYD... and the sequel... and all the episodes. I could probably count myself among the ranks of the obsessed, to be honest. Which is why Asthera could probably be a dead-ringer for Astrid, in my humble opinion. Meaning, quite simply, she's _way_ out of my league.

Ah, well. I didn't go to school for a relationship. I came here for education. And speaking of which... the teacher finally showed up. Sighing, I flipped open the textbook...

* * *

><p>Coming home from school was interesting. My eyes felt really itchy, like they were bloodshot. So I checked in the mirror again, just to make sure it <em>wasn't<em> pinkeye.

And looked again. Because this time my eyes were bright emerald green. And that was most definitely _not_ a trick of the light.

"MooooOOOOOMMMM!" I called out, my voice rising with growing panic.

"What? What's wrong?" she called back, rushing down the stairs to the bathroom.

"My eyes! They're bright green!"

She raised a brow. "...they've always been green."

"No!" I argued, feeling like I was gonna hyperventilate at any second. "They're blue! Not green!"

Mom's other brow shot up. "Riiiight."

"I'll prove it!" I dashed to my computer, and booting it up, pulled up a selfie I had taken a few days back, on my 17th birthday. Spinning the monitor around, I showed it to her. "There. Blue." She gave me a helpless smile, and I turned the monitor back so I could see it.

And my heart dropped to my toes.

In the photo... my eyes were a very nice shade of bright green.


End file.
